New Definitions
by White Edelweiss
Summary: Gilbert gives new meaning to Love. AU Hetalia one-shot.


**New Definitions**

**Author's Note:** I've been working on too many fanfictions for Asakiku. Why not make one for my first OTP on Hetalia? I hope you enjoy this really short [ corny ] fluff I made for these two. Oh, my little Arthur. How I love those little quotes you sent me that inspired me to do this. [ / shot ]

This by the way is AU Hetalia. The pairings are Proust and AsaKiku. [ Only a hint of it ]

Hetalia is not mine!

* * *

><p>Roderich lay on his stomach on his bed staring at the homework they had for literature class. Not that he didn't like romance or anything, it was just hard. He rolled over to his side and decided to give up on his work. He'd just do it later when he had an idea.<p>

Roderich stood up and walked to the kitchen of his home. His parents were at work as usual and the maids were busy preparing the guest bedrooms for his relatives that were coming over. He raided his fridge for something sweet and as expected he found the cake sitting in there. He got the cake out and sliced a piece and put it on a separate plate. Although he was seventeen years old, he never got over his sweet tooth.

Roderich took the plate over to the living room area and set it on the glass table in front of the television. He never really did that before, but ever since he acquired a boyfriend when he turned 16 and said boyfriend came over often and persuades him to eat in front of the television when it isn't necessary to be at the dining room, he got used to it. Speaking of his boyfriend he wondered why he wasn't there at the moment. It was a Friday and they were usually dismissed early, he should have been there by now. Pulling out his cellphone from his right pocket, which was only used to call/text his boyfriend and inform his parents about anything, he dialed the number and put it up to his ear.

It rung about five times before the other picked up, "Roddy? Hey, is there anything wrong?" Roderich smiled to himself when he heard the concern in his boyfriend's voice.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering where you were. After all, you come by the house at this particular time on Fridays." Roderich replied as he heard some murmurs on the other line.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about it! Sorry, Roddy. But anyway, I just got out of a class meeting. We were planning what to do for the upcoming Spring Ball. You know how it's the juniors' responsibility for these things."

"Oh, I see. But that means you're coming over now right? I need help on some homework I have. I'm sure you and your 'awesomeness' can do something about it." Roderich sighed, he just gave into what Gilbert rants all the time.

"Kesesese! Sure! Me and my awesomeness can turn any boring little homework into an awesome work of art! And yeah, I'm on the way now, but aren't your relatives going there soon?" Gilbert asked as he walked past a bookstore just some blocks away from Roderich's house.

Roderich gave a sigh, "That's why I need you here. Maybe, with you around I can tolerate my cousins that will be coming over. I don' t really want to deal with four mini Gilberts without the real Gilbert, because then at least I'd know what to do."

Gilbert could literally feel the smirk his Roderich had at the moment, "Tsk. I'm not that annoying! You just aren't awesome enough to take it before. ", Gilbert huffed, "Besides, I'm much more awesome anyway."

Roderich let out a chuckle, "Trust me, you are that annoying. But that's probably why some people like you."

"Heh. They like me 'cause I'm awesome" Gilbert was gloating now, Roderich didn't mind though, you get used to it when you're in a relationship with the said person. "Anyway, I'm just three blocks away. I'm going to hang up now. See you when I get there, Mein Liebe."

Roderich and Gilbert both hung up at the same time as Roderich smiled at what Gilbert had just said. Both were Germans and it was nice to hear that coming from Gilbert. For some reason Roderich was elated, whether it was because Gilbert was here or about what he had just said. Maybe both.

_Ding. Dong._

Roderich got up and went to answer the door. Opening it, it revealed a young man with striking blood-red eyes and slivery-white hair and a grin that would make thousands of girl squeal and faint. Roderich smiled and greeted Gilbert as the grinning man took hold of his chin and pulled it up. "It's good to be home." The man whispered and their lips met. It was an innocent kiss just pressing their lips together, no invasion or anything. When both pulled away Roderich noticed Gilbert's eyes had softened and his smile was so genuine, maybe if he was like a real girl he'd melt on the spot at the sight. In Gilbert's eyes, though, it was Roderich that was completely stunning. His beautiful purple colored eyes framed by glasses that he didn't need, the little beauty mark just near his soft pink lips, the cute fly-away hair that defies gravity no matter what you do to try to keep it down and what made Gilbert love Roerich the most was his smile. It made his heart flutter each time, that smile that would make everyone's heart flutter regardless the person.

Roderich was the first to break the trance they seemed to be in, "So you are staying overnight?"

Gilbert gagged Roderich was still that oblivious. "No, Roddy. I'm not." He says sarcastically, "Of course I am!"

Roderich chuckled, "Alright I'm sorry." Just then Gilbert had planted a kiss on Roderich's forehead and was now walking toward their room. Roderich just closed the door and went back into the living room to resume eating his cake and look for something good to watch.

A few minutes later, Gilbert reappeared in some more casual clothes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and shorts and was in his socks like Roderich's. His iron cross necklace was visible and there was a wristband on his right arm. He sat behind the Austrian and wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist, Gilbert's legs at either side of the Austrian. Roderich wasn't surprised, he knew it would happen instead, he took a piece of the cake he had just gotten from the kitchen and offered it to the Prussian, who gladly accepted it.

When Roderich's relatives had arrived and the two were left to watch over four mini Gilberts in the toy/kids/play room did Gilbert realize how two of them were devils in disguise. Roderich handled the two devils while he handled the less naughty ones who clung onto him as if their lives depended on it. Dinner was lovely and now the adults have gone out, the children are in bed and the maids had just gone to their quarters. It half past 11 and Roderich along with Gilbert lay in their shared bed, Roderich was leaning against Gilbert's chest with his hands and Gilbert's arms were wrapped around the Roderich. Roderich couldn't really sleep and Gilbert couldn't as well but they didn't need words to communicate to each other and they liked it that way anyway.

Just then Roderich spoke, "If we can't sleep might was well check the homework I told you about." Roderich got up and turned on the lights, and riffled around the notebooks on his desk table. Gilbert just lazed around the bed staring out the window just next to it while he waited for his lover to come back to the bed. Both of them had the same pajamas but the colors were just different, Roderich's was purple and Gilbert's was red.

Roderich got back on the bed with a notebook, dictionary and a pen. Gilbert sat up and moved behind Roderich embracing him from the back just like what he did earlier in the afternoon. He put his head on Roderich's left shoulder to peer at the notebooks, "What exactly is the homework anyway?"

"Define Love in your own way or some other way than from the dictionary. Or that's what I remember from what Mr. Bonnefoy said." Roderich replies leaning back a bit.

"Then just interview a bunch of people and then conclude something." Gilbert said nonchalantly as he continued to stare at the notebook.

Roderich considered it then and spoke, "Then what is your definition of love, Gilbert?"

Gilbert slightly tensed, he hadn't realized that Roderich would ask him, "Well, since you asked I'll tell you." Gilbert let go of Roderich so he could turn around but neither of the two actually moved their positions. "Well, of course, you know there are several different definitions of love. What does it say in the dictionary?"

Roderich grabbed the dictionary and browsed for the word. "A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; an intense personal attachment or affection; a score of zero in tennis."

Gilbert winced at the last part, Roderich must've purposely said that to remind him of who lost in their tennis match. "See there really are several meanings but for me, the meaning of love for me is… Why don't you guess, Mein Liebster ?"

Roderich sighed. "I don't know. Intercourse?" Gilbert gave him an irritated expression, "I'm not sure. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours all the time. And I'm not mind reader."

"Okay, Liebe. I'll tell you. My definition of love is YOU." Gilbert smirked and their lips connected. It was soft and passionate and when they pulled away Gilbert was surprised at what Roerich's reaction was. Roderich was now cling-no hugging him and that was the first time Roderich had initiated the hug. Gilbert grin widely and wrapped his arms around Roderich. "Hey, Roddy. Did that answer your question?"

Roderich smiled and kissed Gilbert again, "Actaully, it did. Danke, Gilbert. Ich Liebe Dich."

"Kesesese. See how awesome I am? Ich Liebe Dich Auch, Roderich."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ha ha ha. I'm so corny ;;

And by the way, please correct my German if I am wrong, thank you! 3

Anyway, I hoped you like it!

Reviews and Comments make me smile! 3

Thank you to Nattaeus for correcting my German. / fails at German )

OTL ;;


End file.
